


关键票

by Zhiruoel



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, This is the silliest thing I've ever wrote, shujin goro
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhiruoel/pseuds/Zhiruoel
Summary: 前任会长叹了口气。“好吧，”他说，“其实没什么好说的，我和新岛那次都是最后一次参加竞选，谁输谁赢其实都……”“不是这样，明智君。会拉票吗？你需要从我这里赢到这一票才行。”（没头没脑秀尽主明）
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 4





	关键票

“你说，”来栖晓突发奇想，“会不会有这种情况：你和真同时竞选学生会会长……”

“我和她每年都在同时竞选学生会会长。”

“局势很紧张，你们之间差距很小……”

“具体得票数在公布结果之前是不会公开的。”

“然后，到了最后关头，只有一个人还没有将手上的选票投出去。明智君，这时候你会怎么办呢？”

明智吾郎扔下圆珠笔，认命一般抬起头来。一如往常，他们面对面坐在学生会活动室里，作业本和教材书七零八落地铺了一桌子；一如往常，来栖晓痛痛快快毫不犹豫地将摊开的作业视若无物，从书包里那只打盹的黑猫旁边翻出一本借阅的图书，翻动书页时甚至会有猫毛落在桌上；一如往常，他的思绪在该认真的时候天马行空，不知在过去的一个钟头里信马由缰飞去哪里，才能忽然之间问出这样的话。

明智往他拿的书本封面上瞥了一眼，《心情平静法》——竟然连本小说也不是。他显然没能在这一眼里看出什么端倪，只好配合道：“那么，容我一问，这个关键的一人会是谁呢？”

“自然是我。”

明智吾郎重又低下头去：“来栖君，你的英语作业进度怎样。”

“那个很快就能写完。明智，你没回答我问题。”

“写完了再和我说话如何？有事情需要完成的人不止你一个，我明天得把这份东西拿去给冴小姐，这很重要。”

“好吧，”来栖耸耸肩，“那我只好把这票投给她妹妹。”

他说完就埋头重新读他的书，好像那名字起得比烹饪教程还随便的玩意真有那么好看似的。“等等，你……”明智欲言又止。

“果然还是会不甘心吧，明智君？这可是最最关键足以改变结果的一票哦。”

“……只是想提醒你，你不可能有这个机会。先不说投票和竞选的整个流程是怎么样的，来栖君，下一次学生会换届的时候我和新岛都已经毕业了。这么有兴趣的话，何不把这个机会留给自己呢？”

“参加竞选吗？还是免了。”

“我猜也是。”

来栖在桌下踹了踹明智小腿。单纯假设一下而已，他坚持道。“你这样子一点都不有趣。你知道你为什么输？肯定就是因为这样，明智副会长。”

“我也不是因为这种理由才——”才参加竞选？才想当会长？才会输掉？他把后半句咽下去了。“提醒你，来栖君，我在学生会会长的位置上连任了两年，只是你转学来的时间不够巧。”

“是太巧了吧，”来栖晓似笑非笑，“这么说的话，我是明智的灾星吗？”

明智吾郎沉默地看着他，眼神大概在说“也许”。来栖今年转学到秀尽时学生会竞选已经结束，这种指控其实毫无道理；不过，从这几个月间发生的事情来看，明智手上确有把柄能这样说他，其中之一就是他书包里那只睡得打鼾的猫。他们认识的头一段时间，明智对他说过最真诚的一句话是“你让所有人都工作量暴增”。

但来栖猜想，他会这样说恐怕是因为他作为副会长被倒霉安排到和有前科的转学生直接打交道，要负责处理来栖有意无意留下来的烂摊子——刨去那些来栖和他那两个金毛朋友直接相关的，其中一些与明智自己有关，还有另一些和新岛真有关；不管哪一种最后都落到明智手上去，使得他俩能在短时间里见上许多面。

来栖扔下书，从桌上抄起一本习题册卷成筒状，假扮成话筒样子，“就假设你又有了一次机会，怎样？”他忽然将话筒送到明智眼前，后者往后仰了一下脖子，“虽然没有亲眼看到，但据说上次竞选的时候确实很紧张呢，最后得票数也很相近。明明有机会再次连任的吧，明智君？很多女生见到你还会下意识喊你会长哦？该怎么办呢，不好让她们伤心啊。”

明智看着那只卷筒话筒，“来栖……”

“你回答我，我就去写作业。”

前任会长叹了口气。“好吧，”他说，“其实没什么好说的，我和新岛那次都是最后一次参加竞选，谁输谁赢其实都……”

“不是这样，明智君。会拉票吗？你需要从我这里赢到这一票才行。”

明智张张嘴，看上去是想说什么全无必要之类的话来泼上几盆冷水；或许是来栖看起来实在太坚持，他最终把嘴闭上了，像模像样地支正上半身，摆出一个可以被摄像机实时转播的姿势。

“来栖君，我同你保证，”他郑重说，“如果可以在这个来之不易的机会中竞选成功，我一定尽我全部所能，为每一个有需要的秀尽学生排忧解难。我会起用最让人满意的学生会班底，倾听每一个社团的所需所求，在每一次策划的活动中——”

“我投给真。”

侦探招牌笑脸僵在脸上。“什么？”

“光是这样怎么行呢，这可是关键一票啊。”来栖晓扔下假话筒，“任何一个竞选者都说得出这样的话吧？听起来太千篇一律，根本毫无诚意。如果你上次就是这样讲的，那难怪会输掉。”

“你要怎么样？”明智咂舌，“我已经回答你了，接不接受随你的便。”

“竞选这种事也可以这么轻易就放弃吗，明智前辈？”

明智嘴角抽动一下。来栖不经常以这个称谓叫他，有段时间每当转学生拉开活动室的门喊一声“又见面了，明智前辈”，就说明他又有了多的检查报告要写。

他深吸一口气，让彬彬有礼的表情回到正确位置，“来栖君没有加入什么社团吧？那样的话，就算和你说活动预算还有社团经费之类的问题应该也没什么用吧。”

“排球社的经费比其他社团多出一两倍这种事还是知道的。”

“普通学生可没有机会看经费报告哦。”

“我有我的办法，”来栖晓随口说出半个不小的秘密，“明智君不要知道比较好。”

“这样啊。”明智点点头，“那么，在这个问题上，我确实可以回答你。实际上每年学校下批的社团经费是有总额限制的，在过去，因为校方对排球队的看重，我们不得不遵从命令压缩其他社团能分到的数额。但在今天，在鸭志田丑闻被曝光以后，我们已经决定更加认真公平地对待所有社团的需求，不让曾经的事再次发生。毕竟我们认为会发生那样的事，因学生会监管不力而造成的伤害是一定存在的。请务必给我这个能够修正错误的机会。”

“好多了，”来栖煞有介事，“但我投给真。”

“什么？！”

“明智在这之前已经连任了两年，这是刚才前辈你自己告诉我的。但在这期间鸭志田的所作所为并没有得到有效控制，万一在接下来的一年又有类似事件发生，不是发生在排球部而是足球，甚至羽毛球，你有什么理由让我相信在你领导之下的学生会不会再一次袖手旁观呢？”

明智哑口无言，显然没料到要面对的是一场如此认真的辩论。

“你说得对，我确实没办法凭口头承诺得到你的信任。”他迅速调整状态，在来栖下注视让后背挺得更直了一点，“不过很多事情不亲眼看看是说不好的，想要信任结出果实也必须先播种——我依然认为我值得这个机会，希望你至少可以让我放手一试。”

“只是这样也还不够哦。”

“是吗。那来谈谈其他的问题吧，来栖君希望我做到什么呢？”

来栖用手抵住下巴，做出思考模样。他思考的时间很长，长到让人疑心他是不是都已经快要放弃——明智胜利笑容挂起来的前一秒，他总算开了口。

“我对前辈没有什么特殊要求，毕竟前辈很有经验嘛。”他慢慢说，“这样如何？你当选的话，要让小卖部每天给我留一份咖喱包。”

“……只是这样？”明智挑眉，“我还以为你要说点什么认真的……来栖君，学生会会长的权能恐怕不是这样用的。”

“那也给摩尔加纳留一份好了。”

“来栖。”

“每周五再留一份让我能带去给佑介。”

“是不是有点贪心？话说回来，不打算给我留吗？”

“明智君可以自己去买，不给钱都可以，女老板是你粉丝。”来栖毫不在意地挥挥手，“言归正传，前辈对学生会徇私舞弊之风怎么看呢？”

他话锋转得极快，明智这过山车一般的切换之间沉默一下，干笑了两声。

“哈哈，来栖君说的是我们学生会吗？老实说，虽然这么说有点自夸成分，但我一直认为我们这几年的作风都还算端正。当然，在鸭志田事件中的疏忽是真实存在的，我没有借口抵赖。不过除此之外，我确实没有听说过什么徇私舞弊的事情。”

“是吗？我有听过一些不一样的说法。”

“我洗耳恭听。”

来栖晓伸出五个手指，“第一，说你们放任问题学生出入被禁止进入的天台，”他压下拇指，“第二，说你们对学生的正常诉求不闻不问，让问题学生违反校规带宠物进学校，”他收回食指；摩尔加纳露在拉链口外的耳朵尖尖抖动一下，“第三，这条是单独针对你的，明智君，说你让问题学生在放学以后自由出入学生会活动室，还与他在私下里来往频——”

“拜托你别数了。”明智吾郎转开脸去，不去看他被压下去的中指，来栖无辜眨眼。“至少你确实有自己在做什么的自觉，‘问题学生’。”

“那么……？”

不

“在这个方面……好吧，这我也无可抵赖，你逮到我了。”明智切换回严肃状态，“不过，请相信，这些事情背后都是有原因的，虽然我没有把握能说服你相信。”来栖没有笑，做出认真倾听状一并点头，他于是接着说下去，“个人而言，我与你……咳，我与特定学生的关系，我认为这反而能够说明我与人相处的能力是值得信任的，如果我当选，今后也很难会出现学生会和学生群体之间产生分裂矛盾的情况。不过既然你提出来了，我认为确实是时候好好整顿一下这种不正之风，毕竟不能让这种对学生会声誉有害的传言随意流传，想要做到这一点就必须从根源上解决问题。你说是不是？”

他笑脸得体灿烂，在还没有以微小票数之差输给新岛真之前，明智大概每天都以这种表情出现在校园里的崇拜者面前，然后经过楼梯和走廊一路进到这房间里来。

来栖像模像样地以眼神评估他一番，“说得真好，无可挑剔。”

“真的？那真是太感谢你了，我相——”

“我投给真。”

“来栖！”

“是真的话就不会说这种场面话，你该不会真心想摆脱我吧，前辈？”他一推眼镜，塑料镜框咔哒一声响，“还握着最后一票的不是别人，就是我哦。如果明智君真的想让我把票投给你，恐怕不该提这样的建议吧。”

“明明是你——”

有人一把拉开大门，明智紧急收声。他俩一同往门口看去，新岛真拎着包，抱着一只材料夹站在门边。

“抱歉，我没想到有人……下午好，晓。”现任学生会会长打了招呼，往前迈一步，“我没打扰到什么吧？”

“下午好，”来栖晓轻快道，“恭喜，真，明智浪费了三次机会，就在刚刚我决定让你连任。不过还是确认一下，你不会因为这样就把我从这里赶出去吧？”

“嗯？”她眨眨眼，往旁边侧了侧头，“虽然不知道你在说什么……但是，唔……当然，不会？”

来栖对这桌对面露出一个了然微笑。新岛绕过书桌，拉开柜子，妥帖地把材料夹塞进去，“还有，谢谢你，晓。也谢谢你，明智君，谢谢你有过三次机会还能全部浪费。”

明智一掌拍上桌面。

“乐意效劳。”他咬牙道，转向来栖，“给我一夜时间，我需要写一份竞选演讲稿。你不能这么轻易地就把结果定下来，来栖，不要小看我。”

来栖晓抿着嘴笑，越过桌面拍拍他外套衣领上不存在的灰尘；在旁边不远的地方，新岛真长长地深深地叹了一口气。

“明智君，”她干咳一声，“姐姐说碰到你的话，就提醒你一定要在明天把安排给你做的材料拿给她。”

他眼睛往下飘去，落在写了一半的纸面上，响亮地骂了一声。

**——————————————**

午休时间刚到，高卷杏拉开教室门，脸上眉飞色舞的神情在看到门外站的人时立刻垮下去一半。

“……我觉得是找你的。”她往旁边一让，眼带忧愁，表明了在问“你又干了什么”。

来栖晓从她身后踱步出来，边走边活动颈椎，“啊，明智前辈。”他毫不掩饰地打了个哈欠。

走廊上人来人往，从各个教室里涌出来的学生络绎不绝，有女孩三两成群地聚集在不远处，眼神看着这边，头碰着头窃窃私语。明智往前一步，旁若无人，啪一下将一沓稿纸拍到来栖胸膛上。高卷立刻后退一步，眼睛盯着那沓纸，好像它能吃人。

“我想了一夜，”他笑起来，礼貌地，和善地，恐怕只有来栖能从他此话中听出威胁意味。四周似乎安静了一刻，好像有许多人在同一时间停止说话，就为了听听校园偶像的下一句发言。明智仿佛浑然不觉，“我能满足你所有需求。不管你看重的是什么，资金，午饭，还是个人特权，都没有问题。我的方案和提议都写在这里了，你可以自己读，但如果你需要的话我也可以念给你听，用什么方式都可以。在我们身上从来没什么难事，你说是吧，来栖君？你知道我不是那种会轻易退缩的类型，哪怕这就是一个游戏，只要你是如此关键的存在，那我就一定会让你选我不可。如何？”

来栖晓沉默片刻，接过他手里写满字的稿纸，低头翻看一阵。明智抱起双臂，好整以暇地等着他。

“我真没想到，”来栖说，“明智君真是喜欢出其不意。”

“这恐怕是我的台词。来栖君，你行事超出我想象的情况已经发生过不止一次了。”

“前辈专门为了我这么费心，我好感动！你的提议我一定会慎重考虑的！但是，前辈……”来栖晓抬起头，眼神羞涩，故作扭捏，“前辈不觉得这种表白方式已经不流行了吗？虽说效果还是一样好啦，毕竟是前辈嘛……还是说前辈就是喜欢这种在大众关注下弄出爆炸新闻的感觉？”

“我喜——不对，什么？！”

为时已晚。半小时后明智吾郎站在教师办公室里和班主任解释自己为什么要站在走廊上当众截住来栖晓，四十五分钟后明智吾郎走进校长办公室解释自己没有给问题转学生写厚度足有一个指节的情书，一小时后明智吾郎和新岛真面对着面，同她强调自己和来栖绝没有在约会，放学后在活动室的会面也只是共同学习。午休时间结束前最后十分钟，坂本龙司和奥村春一前一后将他堵在前往小卖部的必经之路上，警告他要是胆敢伤了来栖晓的心，他们作为朋友绝对绝对不可能姑息，到时哪怕是用物理手段也要将他的心撕成片片。

“我保证用全部真心对待他。”他自暴自弃道，盖因已经疲于把听起来好像只会发生在小学的前因后果重复第四遍。

来栖晓后援会里两员忠心大将心满意足，拎着空掉的便当盒走了。明智吾郎饥肠辘辘，当即决定滥用职权，从今以后都让作为自己粉丝的女老板给自己留一份午饭。


End file.
